


So Long and Goodnight

by Anne_Hathagay



Series: Welcome To The Black Parade [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Artie has a centaur body hidden in his wheelchair, Brittany and Mike are shapeshifters, Finn is a Dhampir, Josh is an accomplished warlock an expert of the occult a master of exorcism, Mercedes is a banshee, Multi, Puck is a Minotaur, Quinn is an angel, Rachel is witch, Sam and Fynn are werewolves, Santana is a demon, Seraph Blades, Tina is a Tree Spirit, as well as being half demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: The year is 2036 the New Directions are employed as the earth last line of defence when the earth's last line of magical defence has fallen it's up to their children to defend against the forces of darkness and save their parents
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Josh Constantine/Fynn Sargeant, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Series: Welcome To The Black Parade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758064
Kudos: 2





	So Long and Goodnight

“Dad!” John the son of Josh and Fynn Constantine Sargeant named after his grandfather yells. “Hal!” He yells to his supercomputer

“Yes sir.” The computer answers

“Where are my parents?” John asks

“The location of your fathers is unknown.” Hal says

“Okay.” John says getting up and going about his day like normal

As he walks down the street the 4 daughters of Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce appeared behind him. “Hey Johnny.” Audrey the love child of Rachel and Santana says

“Hey Audrey.” He says his tone glum

“Why the long face?” Elizabeth the love child of Quinn and Santana asks

“My dads weren’t here this morning.” John says

“Huh weird our mums weren’t here either.” Melissa the love child of Brittany and Rachel says

“It's fine they've only forgotten my birthday for the last 4 year.” John says

“Hey forget about them. We're your best friends, they probably went demon hunting again you know how your papa gets about hunting a demon.” Emma the love child of Brittany and Quinn says

“You're right but I can't shake this feeling that there's something watching us right now.” John says the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as from the shadows a half burnt Luke Castellan looks at the five teens with loathing he’d taken their parents now the world was wide open for hell to take control

“Hey John.” Liam son of Noah Puckerman says

“Sup Liam.” He says to his bro then the third member of their trio joined them Lucas the son of Finn Hudson and apparently due to his Dhampir nature has an immunity to alcohol something Liam, Audrey and he were very envious of

“Sup lads. Have your parents gone?” Lucas asks

“Yeah dad left no note nothing usually he leaves a note to tell me he's off monster hunting.” Liam says

“Wait your dad gone? So are our mom and dad.” Ryder son of Sam and Mercedes says pointing to him and his sister Sam

“Dads gone too.” Michael son of Artie says

“My dads are gone too.” Ben the son of Blaine and Kurt says

“Our parents are gone as well.” Ava daughter of Mike and Tina says pointing to herself and her brother Oliver

“That’s disconcerting.” Josh says running his hand through his blonde hair. “Everyone meet at my house after school.” He says before walking to biology

At John's house

They all sit at the bar wondering why their parents would run off to. “Let’s examine the facts all our parents disappeared on the same night and since we have been erased that rules out a time hack and the trickster.” John says taking a swig of his drink.

“Mami told me about the trickster he goes back and save people who should’ve died and it causes catastrophic consequences to the timeline and since we’re still here that means that the timeline is still intact.” Audrey says

“I know who could help us. Everyone else stay here. Liam, Lucas with me.” John says opening a portal

Earth 666

“What are we doing here?” Liam asks

“I know a guy who might be able to find our parents.” John says knocking on the door

“John Constantine.” The man says

“Lucifer.” John says

“Okay who is this guy?” Lucas asks

“Lucifer Morningstar as in the devil.” John says

“So Johnny what do you want?” Lucifer asks

“Ah you're tricks don't work on me. But our parents have run off or more likely been kidnapped. I was wondering if you could open a time fissure, show me who took them.” John says

“Fine but only because I owe you for helping me get out of that mess.” Lucifer says as a tear in time open and John pushes his face through it shows Josh and Fynn being kidnapped by someone then they look up

“Luke.” He says pulling his face as the fissure closes

“Find what you're looking for Johnny?” Lucifer asks

“Thanks Luci.” John says opening a portal back to their world.

Back on Earth 1

“Hal tell me everything my fathers have collected on Luke Castellan.” Josh says to the supercomputer

“Luke Castellan, the enemy of your father Josh and a puppet of the Old Gods.” Hal says

“I’m sorry did you say the Old Gods?” Emma asks

“Yeah the brothers Oceanus, Coeus, Crius, Hyperion, Iapetus, and Cronus and the sisters Thea, Rhea, Themis, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, and Tethys. Do your parents not teach you anything?” John asks. “But if Luke’s involved then that means that the Old Gods are too.” He says

“As I said your father is a source of great pain for Luke because your father failed to save him resulting in Luke ending up in hell.” Hal says

“Did my father leave any introductions in the event of his disappearance?” John asks

“As a matter of fact he did rolling playback.”  
Hal says

“Hey son if you’re listening to this that means something has gone wrong and you’re old enough to fix your old mans mistakes so if you’re listening to this Luke or the Old Gods got us now once this message ends the room you're in will descend into the sub basement. There you’ll find everything you need to save us. End message.” Josh says when it does the floor starts to descend.

“How deep does this fucking thing go?” John asks his voice bouncing off the tunnel walls when it stops the door open out into a large open plan room. They all spread out. “Hal pull up the last mission file of my father.” John says

“Certainly sir.” Hal says. Then pictures and reports appear on the screen.

“Hold up for back. That shot of the Shtriga. Now zoom in on the forest.” John says it zooms in and cleans up the photo. “Luke.” He says

“The mission was a simple one Shtriga in the Redwood National Park. The team was dropped in and using their quick response times they were able to stop the Shtriga with minimal casualties.” Hal says

“Thank you Hal. What about weapons?” John asks

“A selection of weapons are available to you and your team.” Hal says as an entire section of wall slides out revealing rows of swords and daggers and couple of bows

“I call dibs on the bow!” Ben yells

“Tell me Hal what’s this sword called?” John asks, picking one up.

“That’s a Seraph blade but a very special Seraph blade it was named Soul Splitter by its former owner Jace Wayland.” Hal says as John admired the blade.

“Soul Splitter fitting.” John says sheathing the sword


End file.
